Organization of information is perhaps the most important function of computers. Many different organizations use computers to maintain a vast array of documents. This organization is most often done with a database, or document management and integrated database program.
The basic methodology in software applications that offer this form of document management is a structured database.
One drawback of the structured database, however, is the level of sophistication that is required of the system's users. Extensive training is generally required before users of the system can perform even the most basic functions.
The inventor of the present invention has recognized that the conventional database and document management software suffers from significant drawbacks because they are so hard to use. Inexperienced computer programmers have difficulty in learning to use the database software. Even those who eventually learn, do so only after investing many man hours of work in that learning process. This is economically very costly.
Even once that initial investment has been made, the system is so complicated that it is not feasible to change the database without significant rework. Customization of the existing process cannot be done easily. The user must typically write code or make a new arrangement to effect this new customization.
A generic database program such as Microsoft Access and Lotus Approach allow any desired task to be carried out if appropriately programmed into the system. The appropriate programming for such a system, as noted above, requires significant learning curves to program and master. This would not typically be used by the average lawyer, since they do not have the time or inclination to master the intricacies of such. This is so well recognized that software vendors go through great efforts to offer technical seminars and training sessions on how to use their database and document management software applications. The programs are provided with thick owner's manuals including tutorials which show the user how to use the product.
For example to set-up Microsoft's Access (which is the leading database program in the nation) for use in a specific area, one must go through the following rather complicated steps:                Set up a table of the description and validation rules for a variety of fields        Assign each field of the table a set of properties such as field name, data type, description, primary key, field size, format, decimal places, input mask, caption, default value, index parameter, validation parameters, etc        Develop a data entry input screen layout        Enter, edit and validate data        Develop the mechanism for sorting, finding and filtering data in tables        Define simple to complex queries to collect specific information        Create and design different custom forms for the collection of data        Design the screen layouts for the generation of reports.        Develop macros to automate a series of procedural steps.        Write programs in Visual basic to enable advanced features        
Several third-party textbooks on using Microsoft Access dedicate over 1000 pages to explaining how to accomplish the above ten steps! Having completed this series of complicated tasks which require a considerable degree of computer savvy, the user then has a custom database program for one specific need. The program cannot be easily transferred to another need. For example, a database set-up for collecting documents in a specific legal case may not be applicable for another case, since the scope of the case may change from civil fraud to criminal tax evasion, for example. The number and type of database fields will change, the type of searches and queries will change and the required reports will change. The corresponding legal arguments, categories of documents, sources of documents, etc. would change as the case changes. Of course, a specific database designed for one specific legal case will likely have no applications for medical, research or general corporate document management needs.
Access does allow for the creation of macro buttons such that the user can press a button and get specific information based upon a simple or complex query. However, the button must first be programmed and then it only applies to the one query specific for the one database in use. As above, this process requires multiple man-hours of work.
For example, a typical Access task might take 4 hours to learn. A lawyer who bills $300 per hour therefore gives up $1200 to learn that task. And, this is only one task. It can be seen that these tasks can be extraordinarily expensive to carry out. A busy professional simply cannot afford to learn these tasks.
Users of database information often employ sizable Management Information Services (“MIS”) departments to operate and train in-house staff on the use of such typical document database applications.
A Case Management System describes a Key Entry Database software application which is optimized for use in the legal profession. The software is really a structured database that stores information about the specific documents that the user enters in the computer and allows for the browsing and reporting of information based on a number of different search options. For example, a database could be designed to record important information about a set of documents such as the author, recipient, subject, carbon copy, date, bates number, source, summary, legal argument, etc. The user would enter such information into the database. Then the user needs to learn to program the database to produce a variety of reports based on simple to complex queries. Part of that query can include appropriate sorting by date, author, subject, category, legal argument, source, etc.
Document management products are specialized database programs. These rely on some form of a document database often referred to as a Key Entry Database. The user interacts with a Key Entry Database using the standard Graphical User Interface “GUI”. Components of a GUI include pull-down menus, scroll bars, dialog boxes, and moveable resizable windows.
GUI's have made many aspects of operation of the computer system more intuitive. However, GUIs were designed to facilitate interaction with a wide variety of application types such as spreadsheet, word processing, drawing and charting, scheduling and program development, as well as database management and to provide sophisticated features for “power users”. Therefore, it is not surprising that many talented professionals are overwhelmed upon their initial introduction to Key Entry Databases and never become capable users. The inventor recognized that those individuals would be better served by a system that provided precisely those tools that met their needs in as simple a manner as possible.
A number of different software products exist on the market, including Abacus Law, Amicus Attorney, CasePro, LegalEdge, Pro Cura, ProLaw, Case Map, Trial Works, and Saga System. These systems are not easy to use. It is not easy to enter data, establish custom configurations unique to the needs of the user and most importantly fetch information and reports from simple to complex queries and searches.